halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keda 'Vadam
Keda 'Vadam, previously known as Keda 'Vadamee, is a well known and highly respected Sangheili. Background Keda (pronounced 'Keeda') was born into the Vadam lineage in 2501, in the State of Vadam, to a respected family. Keda's father, Fero 'Vadamee, was an Honor guard of the Vadam Kaidon, who treated all his guards with the highest respect. His mother was a merchant trader, and the family owned a ship at the Vadam Harbor. He was trained by his father during his spare time, and learnt to use an Energy pike and a plasma rifle by the age of 10. At the age of 14, his grandfather gave him his Energy Sword, prior to his death. Keda looked after it for almost his entire life. He learnt to use an Energy Sword at the age of 16. He was always respected by friends and others in the street, and treated well. His grandfather had been one of the Elders of the Vadam lineage, but was replaced by Koida Vadam when his death came. It was considered disrespectful to the entire lineage if Keda was harmed or treated badly, as he held the sword of one of the most popular Elders ever to sit in the Keep of Vadam. At the age of 17, he joined the Covenant military. Keda's favourite weapons were the Energy Sword and Plasma Rifles, as he was very good at using them. Keda was also witnessed talking and playing games with another young Sangheili, Thel Vadam, before he joined the Military. History Early Life After joining the Covenant military, he trained with expert swordsmen at the Iruiru war college. after several years of training, Keda was given his 'ee' status making him Keda 'Vadamee. He came out of training as a Minor Domo. When he returned home, he was congratulated by family and friends, before leaving for Joyous Exaltation, where he continued training. In 2524, he and the rest of the team he was in were priveleged enough to go to High Charity. There, they were taught combat by some of the best Sangheili warriors alive. In 2525, they were scheduled to leave, back to Sanghelios. However, the Jiralhanae had discovered a new species, one that threatened the Great Journey. He witnessed the attempted escape of the oracle of the dreadnought, before being kept on High Charity, ready for combat. However, it wasn't until 2526, when they were sent for their first, real battle. Human-Covenant War Battle of Harvest: 2526-2530 Keda 'Vadamee's first real battle was at the Second Battle of Harvest, from 2526 to 2530. He and his squad were taken down to the polar regions, where the Arbiter had discovered a point of interest. He was stationed here for a long time, until it was attacked by Human forces, which totally decimated the Covenant forces there. Keda rescued his team using a spirit dropship, before leaving the polar regions, and going to Invisible Fighter, a stealth ship. The ship fled the system as the entire fleet was destroyed, and the humans won. Battle of Arcadia: 2531 Keda was then sent to Arcadia, a human world, onboard one of two battleships. They encountered a small force of human ships, destroying two and damaging the other two, but at the cost of their other ship. Their one landed, and they were sent to kill all the humans. After the shield fell, Keda was assigned to the dropship that The Arbiter was using, who was on a special mission from one of the hierachs. When he returned, he came with a human, before the dropship returned to the battleship and left, taking Keda and his squad to a place they'd never seen before. Apex Incident: 2531 During the incident at the Apex, Keda was stationed on the Prophet of Regret's carrier, which awaited not far from the control center of the Apex, with a view of the Forerunner battleships. When a human Ship, known as the Spirit of Fire, was found outside the Apex, the prophet was sent by the arbiter back to his ship, to be taken to High Charity for safety. During the flight towards the exit of the Apex, Regret's carrier was attacked by the Spirit of Fire, but managed to limp out the Apex to safety, where they jumped to High Charity. A week or so later, back on High Charity, Keda began to hear rumors about the Arbiter's death, but did not believe them, as someone as strong and powerful as the arbiter he met on the dropship in Arcadia could never be killed. Battle of Charybdis IX: 2534 Keda was promoted to Major Domo after the events of Harvest, and was stationed on Infinite Sacrifice, the Prophet of Regret's personal Assault Carrier. He was sent to the surface of Charybdis IX, to fight the humans. He retrieved several modified Plasma Rifles, made for human use, and took them back to Infinite Sacrifice, before handing them over to the Prophet of Regret. He then witnessed the glassing of Charybdis IX from a viewport. Siege of Ferrus: 2535 Battle of Jericho VII: 2535 At the Battle of Jericho VII, Keda was stationed on the flagship of the Covenant fleet there, and was sent to the surface along with many others to hunt demon's which had apparently been seen there. He was one of few who survived, and witnessed the mass slaughtering of thousands of Unggoy. He was promoted to Ranger, for his skill and determination to finish what his fallen brothers had started. Battle of Caprica: 2537 Battle of Miridem: 2544 During the Battle of Miridem, Keda managed to help gun down one of the Demons, and he was highly credited for it, being promoted to the rank of Ultra. Siege of Paris IV: 2549 Keda took part in the Siege of Paris IV, and helped in the assault of the main evacuation complex. He was almost killed when they came under attack from human's who had captured plasma grenades. He was awarded and promoted to Fieldmaster, after his ship's fieldmaster was killed. Battle of Oceania: 2551 Battle of Reach: 2552 During the Battle of Reach, newly promoted Shipmaster Keda 'Vadamee took part in the assault. His ship, Unaltered Destiny, was slightly damaged during the long battle, but took part in the ground assault. Keda witnessed Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee leave the battle, but for unknown reasons. Towards the end, his ship was called to Unyielding Heirophant for repairs. Attack on Unyielding Heirophant: 2552 After returning to Unyielding Heirophant, the station came under attack from human forces, and Keda and his crew fled to the Prophet of Regret's carrier, which inevitably avoided the station's destruction. He and Regret's remaining forces were sent to Earth. First Battle of Earth: 2552 During the first battle of Earth, Keda was stationed on the Prophet of Regret's carrier, for lack of his own. His life was ultimately saved by this, as the assault carrier soon left, after devastating the city of Mombasa via atmospheric slipspace jump. This lead them to Installation 05; another Halo. Battle of Installation 05: 2552 Battle of High Charity: 2552 Second Battle of Earth: 2552 Battle of Installation 00: 2552-2553 Post War Era: 2553-2590 OPERATION: NEW HOME LOST: 2553 Syphodyte Campaign: 2553-2557 Battle of Shonacka Battle of New York Battle of Degatus XII Battle of Installation 02: 2565 Operation: FIRESTORM:2578 Battle of Tristan V Battle of Polis Siege of Acktar Battle of Fabulous Decoration The Sangheili Insurrection: 2587-2590 Battle of Nervo II Battle of Matrebnia VIII Battle of Sanghelios Necros War Weapons And Vehicles Quotes Facts *Keda's speech is infact from the song 'Hand of Doom' by ManoWar.